Distensión de pareja
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: No eran la pareja perfecta, de eso estaban ambos muy conscientes, pero (y por más cliché que suene) en el fondo se querían. Y se deseaban. LATIN HETALIA Chile/fem!Bolivia


_Chibol para Lin (para variar jeje~ Te quiero loca xD)_

**latin hetalia no me pertenece.**

**Personajes: **Miguel (Perú), Manuel (Chile) & Julia (fem!Bolivia)

**Advertencias:** Lemon

* * *

**Distensión de pareja  
**

No estaba muy seguro qué era lo que le molestaba más, si el hecho que Miguel siguiese presente en aquella habitación, o el que su novia siguiese vestida. Comenzaba a creer que eran ambas. Julia no parecía percatarse de su problema, pero por una vez en la vida, Miguel sí. Su compañero de carrera no paraba de mirarlo mal y Manuel resoplaba cada vez que volvía a descubrir su mueca de disgusto. Julia estaba mirando tranquilamente la tele, acostumbrada a las miradas asesinas que Miguel le lanzaba a su novio.

-¿No tenías que salir? –murmuró luego de un rato, cambiando de canal.

Miguel se tensó.

-En un rato.

-Eso dijiste hace un rato.

-No hay prisa, Julita –se rió Miguel para disimular el que estaba postergando su salida, maldiciendo para sus adentros el haber quedado justo ese día para ir con Francisco, Luciano y otro par de patas al cine.

Pero finalmente ya iba media hora tarde y recibiendo la tercera llamada impaciente de sus amigos, por lo que se vio obligado a irse del apartamento de su hermana, la cual le dedicó una sonrisa "inocente" cuando se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla.

Manuel soltó una risita cuando por fin oyó la puerta principal cerrarse. No era como si Miguel fuese a impedirle cualquier cosa...

-Manuel... –lo llamó Julia y su novio la miró con una sonrisa-. Sé lo que estás pensando.

-¿Qué estoy pensando?

-Eres un arrecho.

El chileno volvió a reírse y se arrimó más hacia ella, rodeándola con un brazo mientras que su otra mano se le escapaba hasta encontrarse debajo de la blusa de Julia, acariciando su estómago.

Julia resopló cuando notó su impaciencia.

-Sí, yo también te extrañé –masculló sarcástica, a lo que Manuel rodó con los ojos.

-No se notaba mucho hoy cuando me saludaste –masculló él y la mordió con suavidad.

No eran la pareja perfecta, de eso estaban ambos muy conscientes. Peleaban más de lo que se decían "te amo", lo cual se daba cada muerte de unicornio. Pero (y por más cliché que suene) en el fondo se querían y Manuel sabía que si alguien tocaba a su novia... pues no volvería a tocar nunca nada más, pues sencillamente le cortaría la mano. Si es que no lo mataba ya de frente.

Cuando la alzó del sofá, Julia ya llevaba puesto sólo las bragas mientras que él había dejado su pantalón y su saco por ahí tirados y su camisa estaba abierta. Julia se aferró a él para no caer, nunca confiándose del todo de la fuerza de su novio. Manuel rodó con los ojos y la depositó en la cama para luego contemplarla. Bien, ella no era una modelo brasilera, pero él tampoco era un segundo Brad Pitt y de todas maneras él no era de fijarse tanto en el físico. Tanto.

Fue gateando sobre Julia mientras ella se iba recostando en el colchón. Sus bocas apenas se rozaron cuando Manuel descendió a su cuello, besándolo hasta lentamente comenzar a morderlo. Julia soltó un suspiro y se estremeció, sus manos agarrándolo de la cabeza, sus dedos enredándose en su cabello.

-¿Te bañaste? –pregunta entre suspiros y Manuel alza una ceja.

-Vine directo de la u...

-¿Te bañaste antes de eso?

-Julia, ¿en serio? –masculló Manuel y besó su clavícula. Julia volvió a suspirar y abrió un poco más las piernas, lo cual tuvo un efecto positivo en su novio.

Las manos de Manuel acariciaron sus muslos y Julia volvió a morderse el labio, alzando un poco las caderas. Quería más y eso le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro a Manuel.

-¿Quién es la impaciente ahora? –no puedo evitar molestarla un poco mientras la besaba a la altura del esternón, recibiendo como respuesta un bufido por parte de la chica. Manuel se rió a la vez que sus manos subieron a recorrer los costados de Julia, haciéndole algo de cosquillas antes de acunar sus senos en sus palmas. Julia soltó un pequeño jadeo, removiéndose.

Manuel continuó acariciándola, jugueteando con sus pezones mientras que besaba sus pechos, de vez en cuando apretando, de vez en cuando lamiendo o mordiendo. Julia gemía bajito, acariciando su cabeza, su nuca, sus hombros... Hasta que las manos de Manuel volvieron a sus costados, delineándolos al mismo tiempo que su boca dibujaba un camino de pequeños besos através de su abdomen casi plano.

Con una sonrisa traviesa dejó que su lengua rodease su ombligo y Julia se estremeció. Manuel soltó un ruidito complacido y la mordió un poco más abajo. Julia gruñó bajito y le tiró un poco del pelo. Manuel soltó un quejido.

-Sé más suave –bufó la chica y su novio la miró entre molesto e impacientado.

-¡Pero si estoy siendo delicado! –replicó mientras seguía besando el vientre de la chica, mirando hacia su rostro por encima de sus pequeños pechos, hacia su ceño fruncido y su puchero enojón.

A veces se preguntaba si tenía algún complejo de lolita, usualmente cuando se acordaba de lo niña que aprecía a pesar de sus dieciocho años. Pero luego de eso siempre mandaba rápidamente a la mierda cualquier pensamiento que lo distraiga de su tarea y continuaba descendiendo hasta deshacerse de la ropa interior de su novia. Por completo.

-Manu... –lo llamó Julia en voz baja, removiéndose. Manuel la miró a los ojos y se mordió el labio-. ¿Traes los condones no?

Manuel tuvo que reírse.

-Claro que sí –respondió y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más cuando vio la mueca de Julia. "No me respondas como si fuera una niña tonta", eso siempre decían sus ojos.

Manuel a veces le hacía caso, a veces no. Hoy decidió hacerle caso e incorporarse, quedándose arrodillado sobre la cama, atrayéndola sobre su regazo. Volvió a besarla en la boca y ella lo abrazó cuello, apegando sus cuerpos. Luego sus pequeñas manos fueron a terminar de deslizar su camisa por sus hombros hasta dejarla tirada en la cama sin cuidado alguno. Ya luego Manuel podría volver a plancharla.

-¿Por qué venías tan arreglado? –preguntó entre risitas y Manuel rodó los ojos.

-Presentación de trabajo.

-Ah...

No supo si ese jadeo era en respuesta a lo que dijo o a la mano que llevó a su entrepierna, buscando el camino que luego él mas tarde seguiría. Julia se apegó aún más y pudo sentir su excitación no sólo en lo mojada que estaba, sino también por sus pezones erizados y su respiración entrecortada. La manera en que se mordía el labio enloquecía a Manuel y mierda, estaba más duro que la conchesumare.

-¿Ya? –le pidió impaciente y ella asintió de manera inmediata.

Manuel la volvió a recostar en la cama y terminó de quitarse los boxers apurado, con toda la prisa del mundo pues quería ya estar entre sus delgadas piernas. Las separó un poco más mientras se masturbaba apurado, besando y mordiendo la boca de Julia con ansias, fascinándole cada mínimo ruidito que lograba arrancarle, pensando por un segundo en lo equivocado que había estado Martín al decirle que había perdido con ella, pues de seguro era una frígida.

-Manuel... –jadeó bajito Julia, rogándole con la mirada que dejase de jugar, que por el amor de Dios dejase de molestarla y la penetrase de una bendita vez.

Manuel tragó, porque estaba caliente, porque estaba estrecho, porque amaba aquellas sensaciones que le preducía el por fin estar dentro de ella. Gimió complacido y se echó un poco más hacia adelante, terminando por penetrarla por completo. Julia soltó un jadeo y lo rodeó con sus piernas, atrayéndolo más. Lo oyó gemir su nombre de manera entrecortada antes de apoyarse con una mano a cada lado de su cabeza y comenzar a mover las caderas, fundiéndose en un placer que siempre era bueno, independientemente de que si hace rato habían peleado o alguna mierda así. Y oír a Manuel gemir así siempre era la cosa más satisfactoria que podía existir, más si ella era la única que lo oía.

-A-ah... conchetumare –jadeó Manuel y se abrazó a ella, moviéndose más rápido, más necesitado y más desesperado.

Las manos de Julia aferrándose a él, acariciando y arañando su espalda a la vez, lo hacía olvidar que tenían vecino y recorda que eso le valía un rábano. La llamó una y otra vez entre jadeos, gemidos y pequeños y grandes gruñidos. La volvió a besar y su estómago dio un vuelco al ser correspondido, su interior ardía mientras entraba y salía, queriendo más, más, más...

-Dios, Manuel... –oyó a Julia balbucear en algún momento en que todo parecía estar a punto de acabar y dos segundo más tarde el chileno soltó un fuerte gemido, apretando con fuerza las sábanas sobre las cuales estaban echado. Gruñó al correrse, siempre le encantaba que Julia se aferre así a él, siendo eso suficiente para hacerlo terminar.

Se removió todavía un par de veces, besándola una y otra vez mientras ella gemía debajo de él, respondiendo con las caderas hasta finalmente terminar también.

El abrazo de Julia se fue debilitando hasta que finalmente quedaron ambos echados en la cama, Manuel pasándose a su lado para atraerla y estrujarla contra su pecho. Julia suspiró y por unos minutos no dijo nada, esperando a que sus respiraciones se calmaran y volvieran al ritmo normal.

Se quedaron un rato más echados, murmurando entre ellos mientras Manuel comenzaba a trenzar el cabello de Julia de manera algo torpe y desordenada, volviendo a deshacerlo al poco rato, sólo jugando. Julia bostezó y se removió, pensando que era raro que no pidiese una segunda vuelta. Tal vez era que estaba cansado luego de un mes tan ocupado en el que ni en foto se han podido ver, tal vez era...

-Mierda... –farfulló de pronto la chica y Manuel abrió los ojos con pereza.

-¿Mhh?

-¡Mierda! –chilló Julia y se levantó de golpe

-¿Y ahora qué? –gruñó Manuel bajito, mirando como su novia se escapaba de sus brazos y de la cama.

-Eres un idiota –bufó la chica y la lanzó una mirada furiosa.

-¿Q-qué? –Manuel la miro sin entender por qué ahora se envolvía en una toalla y echaba a correr hacia el baño-. ¡Julia...

-¡Olvidaste el condón, puto! –chilló la chica antes de tirar la puerta y Manuel soltó un gruñido frustrado.

Diez minutos más tarde estaba parado en la farmacia, comprando una pastilla.


End file.
